Icy Roads
by mockinjay14
Summary: Twenty minutes into the drive my life changed forever. Katniss and Peeta get into a car accident on Christmas Eve. I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters.


Icy Roads

(The Girl's POV)

I'm running late! I was supposed to leave five minutes ago, and I don't even have my makeup on. I sigh as I take out my makeup bag. Why can't I ever be on time to things? My family is probably used to this, but I just wanted to be on time for once! It's Christmas Eve and I'm running late again.

It's fifteen minutes after I should've left when I finally leave my apartment in my car. My parents house is thirty minutes away. If I had left on time, I could be halfway there right now. I want to text them but I know that's a big no no. You don't text and drive, that's how you get into a car accident. So I just drive.

But this is taking forever! I just want to see my parents. It's been such a long week. So I speed up. Just a little, the road is very icy due to the cold weather, but I think I'll be okay as long as I don't have to slam on the breaks. I turn on the radio and sing along to the overplayed Christmas songs.

Twenty minutes into the drive my life changed forever in one moment. It felt like slow motion. The car in front of me slowed down, so I slammed down on the breaks and my car started to swerve. Before I knew it, I was in the wrong lane, and I felt the impact as another car collides with mine. My car flipped over and I hit my head on something. My eyes got heavier and it was getting harder to focus on anything. All I know is that I'm bleeding.

(The Boy's POV)

I'm pulled out of my car by a man with tangled black hair and grey eyes. He says something but I'm not paying attention, I'm looking for signs of life inside the car flipped upside down. The man shakes me by the shoulders. "Did you hear me boy?" He asks. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head and point to the other car. "Are... are they okay?"

He shrugs. "My buddy Chaff is trying to get her out."

"Is she alive?" I ask.

"We don't know," I push him away from me and limp over to her car. The man follows me. "Boy, you need to lay down." I ignore him and kneel down by her car window to get a look inside. She's covered in blood and I can't tell if she's awake or not. I hit her car. If she dies, it's my fault. I start sobbing. Did I take this girl's life? I'm pulled away from a window and I sob loader.

"He's delirious," Somebody says. "Did you call the ambulance?"

"Yep." Someone else says. "They're on their way."

I look up. "Can you get her out?"

"That's what we've been trying to do," The man says. "But we're not the right people to being doing this, the best thing we can do is wait for the ambulance." I crawl closer to the car, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. They pull her out of the car and lay her down. He head is sliced open at her forehead, I think that's where most of the blood is coming from.

"Is she alive?" I question no one in particular.

"Yes." The man says. "But she's lost a lot of blood... Can you relax now? You're bleeding too."

So I sit next to the man and the bleeding unconscious girl and try not to have a panic attack. I feel so guilty, sure she's the one who slide into my lane but the roads are very icy. It's not her fault. I suppose it's not mine fault either. But I still feel terrible.  
The ambulance finally shows up, and I'm so thankful for them. I've never been more grateful for those who work late on Christmas and other holidays..

They put the girl on a stretcher and put her in the vehicle. Then a wave of nausea comes over me and I start vomiting. The ambulance is at my side almost instantly. They get me on a stretcher once I'm done emptying my stomach. They get me in the ambulance and rush us to the hospital.

(The Girl's POV)

I wake up in a white room. A hospital room I conclude from my surroundings. Somebody rushes to my side. My sister.

"Hi." I whisper. "Merry Christmas."

She laughs then starts crying. "We were so worried about you!"

"I know." I reach up to touch her blonde braid. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Mom's freaking out about you and Dad's trying to calm her down. We were-"

"Oh, you're awake," A nurse walks in. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." I say.

"Well when you feel all better, there's somebody who would like to see you." She says.

My brows furrow in confusion. "Who?"

"The boy who was also involved in the car accident." I'm not sure why they would want to see me, but I'm curious so I agree to visit him once we're both feeling better. His hospital room is right next to mine, when I get there I find a boy around my age laying in the hospital bed. He looks at me and smiles. "Hi."

"Um... hello," I say awkwardly. "You uh... you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh." I suddenly feel really bad. "I'm... so, so sorry for sliding into your lane."

"It's not your fault." He shrugs. "It was an accident... I'm just glad nobody was killed."

"Yeah... Me too."

"Well... I'm almost positive this will have been my most memorable Christmas." He chuckles. "Imagine the stories I can tell my grand kids one day."

I smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Peeta." He holds his hand out to me.

"Peeta." I test his name out and take his hand. "I'm Katniss."

 **Okay, this is just a one shot I decided to write for Christmas. I'm not really sure how the idea for it come about. I hope you guys have a great Christmas.**


End file.
